Ultra Wankershim
'"Ultra Wankershim" '''is an upcoming episode of ''Bravest Warriors. Synposis Breaking the laws of physics, Wankershim has left the Holo-John and is now taking up residence in NeoMars Park... and he's growing at an exponential rate. Meanwhile, an old friend returns to share with Chris a vision of the future, and to tell the Bravest Warriors that it's ALWAYS been Wankershim. Plot Wankershim steps out of the holojohn while the warriors watch in amazement. Beth scans Wankershim and identifies that his molecules are stable, it didn't seem possible but Wankershim has become an independent life-form. On the news, a reporter announces that in the Neo-Mars park Wankershim has become an tourist attraction and has grown 50 stories high already and still growing. Reporters interview Cat-Bug at the scene asking "How do you think this will effect the Martian tourist industry?" only with Cat-Bug to reply to "He says he wants more carrots and bread crumbs." Wallow takes Cat-but and says that he asked him not to feed Wankershim. Emotion Lord comes flying in on himomanchi, a flying orange jellyfish creature, saying "It's always been Wankershim!". He says that Himomanchi asked him to take him back in time for the dawning of Wankershim. He goes over to kiss Chris, only for Chris to push him away in disgust. Danny asks whats the Dawning of Wankershim, the Emotion Lord explains that it is the day in history when the great profit Wankershim absorbs the universe in his wanker-being. It is the end of humanity and they all will become one with Wankershim. Beth wants to know how to stop the dawning but Emotion Lord says that giving Beth imformation of the future could create a pair-of-sockw, which is far worse then a paradox. Emotion Lord says he can't tell them the future but can help them solve their problems in the present and directs them to make an NB12 assertive reactor and it will answer all their questions. Cat-Bug takes the Emotion Lords hand and Himomanchi's and takes them to get soft tacos. Chris questions if he can trust him and wonders why he is even here. Danny says to give him a chance since he knows things that Chris doesn't and nods suggestively. Wankershim growing bigger, Chris walks over to the Emotion Lord and asks a private question, while the rest of the team are building the NB12 assertive reactor. Emotion Lord assumes Chris is getting curious about his powers and tells him that they can read upside down and their dancing skills improve. Chris questions about Beth and wants to know if the relationship goes any further then best-friends, Emotion Lord only said that Chris can look into the future and find out for himself. Emotion Lord rubs Chris' shoulders and tells him to empty his mind and to focus on the person or thing he loves more then anything world and fill up with that feeling and lose his busy-ness. He still sees nothing until Emotion Lord twists his neck and his eyes glow. He sees Plum as a monster and flashes of the Emotion Lord crying and flashes of Wallow too. Beth is kissing someone unkown and only a silhouette is shown, Wallow's left arm is missing and the Emotion Lord is in tears. Chris screams and no longer sees the vision, the Emotion Lord says that it is starting and the Wankershim begins screaming. Danny presses random buttons on the NB12 assertive reactor they built, Beth moves danny aside to work it herself, the machine begins calculating and only a screen appears saying "It's always been Wankershim". The Wankershim grows too big and fades into a pink wave spreading across Mars. It turns the sky pink and it is an incredible experience and sight. Beth embraces the sensation, both Chris and the Emotion Lord stare at Beth and the Emotion Lord is crying. Chris questions whats wrong, the Emotion Lord says he misses Beth. Chris is concerned that something bad happens to Beth and perhaps she dies. The Emotion Lord has given Chris dangerous knowlage of the fore-future and may have created a termporal pair-of-socks. He looks down and sees a pair of tube socks, he puts them on saying "I can't not put these on!". Chris pleads for answers but Emotion Lord only shouts "It's always been Wankershim!". Beth walks over to Chris and asks if it is over and if they are one with Wankershim, Wallow asks if anyone else feels tender. Wankershim is apparently everywhere, Impossibear asks who wants soft tacos, Wallow and Danny run over to get tacos, Chris and Beth walk together. The Concegiere writes in his book and backs into a door that appears out of nowhere. Characters *Chris *Beth *Wallow *Danny *Plum *Catbug *Impossibear *Wankershim *Spankus *Emotion Lord *King Congletard *Reporter Video Next Time on Bravest Warriors - Ultra Wankershim on Cartoon Hangover|Preview Ultra Wankershim (Bravest Warriors - Ep. 10 Season 1 on Cartoon Hangover)|Episode Trivia Gallery Screenshots BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_1.png BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_2.png|"It's a miracle!" BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_3.PNG|"Molecule stable." BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_4.PNG|"I didn't think it was possible, but Wankershim has become an independent life form!" BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_5.PNG|"You just made history!" BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_6.PNG|"I am no longer merely a hologram." BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_7.PNG|"My brother Wankershim, where you are going, I cannot follow." BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_8.PNG|"I'm sorry, I have grown beyond you brother Spankus." BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_9.PNG|"Computer: End program." Ultra_Wankershim_(1).PNG|"NeoMars Park has a new attraction: Wankershim! Two weeks ago this crazy critter was nothing more than a computer character in a video game!" BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_10.PNG|"But after achieving self-awareness, he became a new form of life that is now fifty stories tall and still growing!" Ultra_Wankershim_(2).PNG|"Yes, this once little elf has captured the heart..." Ultra_Wankershim_(3).PNG|"...of NeoMars City!" BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_11.PNG|"How do you think this will affect the Martian tourism industry?" BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_12.PNG|"He says he wants more carrots and bread crumbs!" BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_13.PNG|"Catbug, come on I asked you not to feed Wankershim." BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_14.PNG|''growling'' BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_15.PNG|"He got big fast." BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_16.PNG|"What happens when he has to pee?" BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_17.PNG|"Ha ha ha! Or doodie!" BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_18.PNG|"What if Wankershim keeps expanding infinitely? Who knows what might happen?" BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_19.PNG|"We should at the very least run some scans." BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_20.PNG|"I'm proud of the little--big--guy." BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_21.PNG|"Ahahey! It's always been Wankershim!" BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_22.PNG|"Woah, rad jellyfish!" BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_23.PNG|"Say hello to Himmel Mancheese! He begged me to take him back in time for The Dawning of Wankershim!" BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_24.PNG|"Hahaha!" BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_25.PNG|"AW! Gross dude, you're me!" BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_25.5.png|"What's the "Dawning" of Wankershim?" BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_26.PNG|"The day in history when the great prophet Wankershim absorbs the universe into his Wankerbeing." BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_27.PNG|"What happens then?" BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_28.PNG|"Oh, the end of reality as we know it..." BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_29.PNG|"...you lucky mortals! Today we all become..." BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_30.PNG|"...singing one with Wankershim." BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_32.PNG|"Are you really all up in my jam, asking for dangerous knowledge of the future that might damage space-time?! Do you want a Temporal Pair of Socks on your conscience?" BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_33.PNG|"You mean a "paradox?" BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_34.PNG|"No, a Temporal Pair of Socks! It's far worse!" BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_35.PNG|"I can't tell you the future, but I can help you figure it out on your own." BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_36.PNG|"But why would--''breath Dude please don't magically apply clothes to me." BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_37.PNG|"You want to know about Wankershim, then set up an MV-12 Assertive Reactor. It's answer all your questions." BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_38.PNG|"You're my friends now." BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_39.PNG|"We're having soft tacos later." BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_40.PNG|"Give him a chance, Chris. He knows things you don't." BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_41.PNG|"Here you go kids!" BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_42.PNG|"Could I ask a private question?" BW - Ultra Wankershim 43.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 44.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 45.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 46.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 47.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 48.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 49.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 50.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 51.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 52.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 53.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 54.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 56.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 57.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 58.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 59.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 60.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 61.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 62.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 63.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 64.PNG Ultra_Wankershim_(4).PNG|"Hi Wankershim! Are you going to go doodie?!" BW - Ultra Wankershim 65.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 66.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 67.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 68.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 69.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 70.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 71.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 72.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 73.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 74.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 75.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 76.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 77.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 78.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 79.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 80.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 81.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 82.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 83.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 84.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 85.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 86.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 87.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 88.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 89.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 90.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 91.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 92.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 93.PNG Category:Episodes